Tenten's secret
by I LoVe TeNtEn
Summary: What happens when Tenten is pregnant?, What will she say to neji? ReadXReview please! Mah first story


**Hi Guys~! This is my first fanfic ever. So no flames and tell me if its good or bad :)**

**disclaimer: i dont own naruto if i did this story wont exist, nejiten is cannon andd neji wont be dead!**

**WARNING: KIND OF OOC! well not really...**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

_**Who ever's POV Narratin**_

_**Flash Back ~(-.-)~**_

Narrating

ON WITH THE STORY

**TENTEN'S POV :)**

"What am I going to do… How am I going to explain this to him?"I cried to myself

_**~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~**_

_**A panda-haired girl was sitting on a toilet staring at a Pregnancy Test**_

"_**Come on..This thing is so slow."**_

_**Tenten placed the PT on her lap its back showing when it suddenly..**_

_**BEEEPP!**_

"_**Please don't be Positive… Please don't be positive" She prayed turning the test slowly.**_

_**Result: Positive**_

_**Tenten dropped the Test in the floor when she saw the results of her Pregnancy Test.**_

_**~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~**_

TenTen's POV

"His gonna be so mad at me" I muttered to myself.

"Tenten? " a muscular voice from the door said.

No Response

"Tenten.. I know you're in there open the door.."

Still No Response

"Okay.. Sorry but you forced me to do this" Neji apologized.

**BAM **_I heard the door in my bedroom open._

'_Oh no he's going to see me' I thought._

_I hid myself under my blanket when I heard him come in._

"Tenten.. What's wrong?"I heard Neji's voice.

'_Oh no he's getting closer.. I have to do something'_

"I-I'm o-okay" I said.

"You don't sound well to me.." Neji said as he pulled of the blanket in my head.

'_Oh no'_

Neji looked sad when he saw Tenten crying.

"Why.. are you crying?.. Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you?" Neji said in a very concerned voice.

" No I'm fine really" I faked a smile.

"….No your not.. your hiding me something aren't you" I stiffened when Neji said that.

"N-no o-o-ofcourse not." I stuttered as I looked down.

Neji put his thumb under my chin and raised my face so he could see me better.

"Tenten I can tell whether your lying or not.. So what is it?" Neji said.

"Don't worry I won't get mad at you.."Neji added

"I-I-I'm P-p" I didn't finish my sentence because I felt a vomit coming out So I rushed to the toilet so I can vomit.

NEJI'S POV

"I-I-I'm P-p"

Before Tenten can even finish her sentence she ran to the bathroom.. Ofcourse I followed her.

IN BATHROOM

When I entered the bathroom I saw her vomiting in the toilet so I rushed to her side and rubbed her back gently when she finished vomiting I stood up and opened the sink so I can get water for the left vomit in her face. (A/N: Sorry bout that XD)

As I was waiting for the glass to fill up. I noticed a white stick in the floor so I quickly picked it up and examined it.

_**Wait is this a pregnancy test? And its positive? And she didn't even tell me she was pregnant? What the hell o.o**_

"Tenten…" I said as she looked up at me eyes half open.

"…I-Is This a pregnancy test?" I asked.

Her eyes widened when she saw the test in my hand.

"y-yes i-it is.." She said almost crying

"and it's positive?" I added.

She nodded at my question she was crying and shivering now. So I sat down next to her and hugged her.

"W-why didn't you tell me?" I asked

TENTEN'S POV

When I was cleaning my mouth I heard Neji said..

"Tenten?" I heard him call me. So I looked up and stared at him eyes half open.

"Is this a pregnancy test?"He asked

Oh NO!

"y-yes it is.."I asked almost crying.

"And it's positive?" He added

I nodded and cried. This is it.. The end of our relationship..

(A/N: Yeah I forgot to tell they were going out (:).

I noticed him dit down beside me, hugged me and said..

"Why didn't you tell me?" He sounds very happy..

"W-wait.. Y-y-your not mad?" I stuttered.

"Of course I'm not! I'm going to be a father and your going to be the mother of my children!" He said as he carried me and kissed me.

I sighed in relief.

**~~~AFTER 3 YEARS~~~**

**NORMAL POV**

"NOBUKO,NOBUO!" Tenten shouted.

"Yes momi?" The twins asked.

"It's almost dinner time go upstairs and change in your pajamas. Make sure to be quick because I made you twos favorite food~!"

"Yatta! Okay will bi down in a tecond" They both said at the same time

"Oh and momi.. When's dada coming home?"Nobuko asked

"He's coming home soon Sweetie" Tenten answered with a sweet smile.

AFTER 5 MINS.

Tenten was preparing dinner when a muscular arms surrounded her waist.

"How was your mission?" Tenten asked.(A/N:They are ninja's here but Tenten took a little break)

"It was successful.. Though I cant help but think of you and the kids" Neji said.

"Are you trying to sed—" Tenten was silenced by a pair of lips. So she also gave in.

"Daddaaaa! Your back!" The two kids ran to their fathers arms.

"You wougnt bewieve it Nouku-chan and I hit the bulls eye while we where doing target pactice." Nobuo said with full of confidence.

"And we can use the bakugan now!"Nobuko added.

"That's very good!"Neji said happily.

"And as a weward you should teach me and Nouku-chan a new jutsu!"Nobuo said.

"Okay fine ill teach you two Kaiten" Neji said smiling.

"Okay then Lets eat!" Nobuko shouted.

When they where finished saying their prayers. Tenten said..

"I have an announcement to make.."

"What is it?" Neji said looking eager to hear Ten Ten's announcement.

"Well.. It's nothing important really."

"Come on momi you have to twell us!" Nobuo added.

"Okay then if you really want to hear it "

"Im.."

"Im pregnant :D"

**Nobuko means faithful child Nobuo means faithful man :)OKAY THAT'S ALL PEOPLE :DD TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT :D AND PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO IMPROVE YOU CAN PM ME ANYTIME :) ILL THINK ILL ANSWER WITHIN A WEEK OR TWO :) AND NO FLAMES PLEASE :D BYE!**


End file.
